


the wind is a bit cold, wanna hold hands?

by badasskorra



Series: hey angel [1]
Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, rated t bc apparently i cant stop cussing, wylan is Done and wants a break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 13:26:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12109692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badasskorra/pseuds/badasskorra
Summary: The store is not even ten steps behind him when he hears shuffling and a groan coming from the alleyway on his left. Wylan's eyes widen and he's about to quicken his steps and hightail it out of there when he hears another groan and a meek hello. He curses himself for what he's about to do and turns around.or, kuwei is a terrible roommate, wylan just wants some orange juice, and jesper talks of angels





	the wind is a bit cold, wanna hold hands?

**Author's Note:**

> i havent written anything for soc in so long and i miss my kids ?? anyway i hope this isnt too bad ??? and im writing the second part rn hopefully i'll post it soon
> 
> title from romance by shinee

"I hate my life," Wylan mutters, putting on his shoes.

It's 2 am on a school night and he has been trying to finish the song he was supposed to compose last month that was due the next day when he hit a wall and needed his daily dose of orange juice to continue. Unfortunately his oh-so-kind roommate had drunk all that was left in the box and hadn't even bought a new one, the empty box still in the fridge, deceiving poor sleep-deprived souls like himself.

Kuwei, the previously mentioned oh-so-kind roommate, is also conveniently asleep, so Wylan has to drag his half-dead body out of their dorm and to the closest grocery store still open.

He really hates his life,  _and_  his roommate.

Wylan is halfway through thinking of how to make Kuwei's disappearance look like an accident when he finally reaches his destination.

There is only one store in town which was open 24/7 and it's half an hour away from their apartment, and if wasn't for his sudden orange juice cravings Wylan wouldn't have bothered coming all the way to his most dreaded neighbourhood aka The Nest of The Rich And The Snobby. He curses Kuwei under his breath one last time and walks in.

The store is much bigger than Wylan thought at first sight. The time of night and its neon lights give it an eerie look and Wylan almost feels like he has just walked into a different dimension. He hopes his other self is in his bed, asleep, with a finished homework and no empty orange juice boxes to worry about.

He nods at the half-asleep guy manning the cashier and speed walks to the drinks section, wanting to get that juice and be off on his merry way to his bed as soon as possible. Wylan's hand is just about to open the fridge when he stops short and does a double take.

No orange juice. Great. His night really can't get any better than this.

Wylan resists the urge to bang his head against the glass and instead just sighs. Since apparently the universe hates him more than he thought he has to make do with what is available, which means apple juice because he'd rather attempt to read a 500-paged book than taste a grape.

Wylan grabs a box and closes the glass door, trying not to slam it. The employee looks no more alive than he did a few minutes back and Wylan  _relates_.

He exits the store with the wrong juice box but the harsh frown on his face is gone and is replaced by a pout because it's the middle of the night and he still has school work.

The store is not even ten steps behind him when he hears shuffling and a groan coming from the alleyway on his left. Wylan's eyes widen and he's about to quicken his steps and hightail it out of there when he hears another groan and a meek hello. He curses himself for what he's about to do and turns around.

Thanks to a flickering streetlight he can barely make out a figure lying against one of the buildings. Upon closer inspection Wylan finds it's a boy not much older than himself, with a face covered in bruises, his left eye barely managing to stay open.

The boy looks up then, and coughs. "Hello?"

"Umm," is all Wylan can get out without screaming. His thought process is just a string of  _fuckfuckfuck'_ s and  _whatdoidowhatdoido_ 's, but he doesn't think it'd be useful to voice them.

He takes a deep breath and looks around, trying to find any traces of other people, or the boy's supposed attackers. Nothing. He sighs.

"Um, hi. I'm Wylan."  _Fantastic._  "Are you okay?"  _Clearly he isn't._

"My head fucking hurts." A cough. "And I can't really see with my left eye. So, just peachy."

Wylan sighs again for the billionth time that night.

"Oh, you don't need my help then. Great, I can go home," he says and makes to walk away when the boy groans again and speaks up.

"Okay, okay. Just, help me get up."

"I don't think that's a good idea. You've hurt your head and sudden movement might make it worse."

If the light weren't so low nor his eye swollen, Wylan thinks the guy would be rolling his eyes at him right now.

"What do you suggest, Einstein?"

"Calling 911?"

The guy looks as if he wants to argue but then probably realises this is their only option, and nods.

The woman on the phone tells him an ambulance is on its way and they'll be with them shortly, and all there's left to do is wait, so Wylan plops down next to Wounded Guy and closes his eyes.

A few seconds pass in silence before Wylan says, "You didn't tell me your name."

"You didn't ask."

Wylan snorts and opens his eyes. "Well, I just did."

Wounded Guy shakes his head and looks up at Wylan, opening his mouth before closing it again, and squinting, or at least trying to.

"Have they ever told you you look like an angel?"

Wylan starts, blushing. "What?" 

"Is this a dream? How can someone as beautiful as you even exist?"

What.

The fuck.

Wylan just wanted some orange juice.

(Right before Wounded Guy gets on the ambulance he reaches out and grabs Wylan's arm.

"Jesper."

"What?"

"My name. It's Jesper."

And he fucking  _winks_.)

//

Wylan doesn't think he'd meet Wounded Guy (or, Jesper) again but it takes a few weeks after the incident for the universe to prove him wrong.

He and Kuwei are stopping by his favorite bakery to treat themselves to some waffles for successfully passing their exams when Wylan notices a strangely familiar man sitting in one of the corner tables.

Jesper looks significantly better than the last time Wylan saw him, bruised and on the verge of consciousness, and he's not alone. He's wearing black jeans and a button-up, a suit jacket hanging on the back of his chair. He's trying to say something but keeps getting interrupted by his own laughter. The beautiful yet scary-looking girl sitting across from him rolls her eyes.

It's then that she turns those sharp eyes towards him and Wylan flushes, quickly turning around and praying she wasn't actually looking at him.

The gods' connection must've been pretty bad because they don't receive the message and a few seconds later Wylan feels a tap on his shoulder. He sighs and turns around, but not before catching a glimpse of Kuwei's starstruck expression which would make him laugh any other day were he not about to face his death.

It's not the mysterious girl standing before him so Wylan thanks life for its small mercies and clears his throat. "Um, I wasn't staring or anything. I was just, er, looking around? For empty tables?" He sounds unconvincing even to his own ears. 

Jesper raises an eyebrow, an amused smirk playing on his perfect lips, which Wylan is not currently staring at, thank you very much.

Wylan feels his cheeks becoming warmer.

"You know, now that I'm looking at you in broad daylight, I can say with certainty that you  _do_  look like an angel."

Wylan knows he must be redder than a tomato, but still he rolls his eyes to show his non-existent annoyance.

(Kuwei still looks dazed after exiting the bakery.

"Wylan van Eck. What the fuck."

"Shut up," Wylan replies but he's smiling.)


End file.
